Encantador Psicópata
by LizbethBR
Summary: Fred Weasley no dejaría a su musa ir, menos cuando ésta no aceptaba tener una cita con él. Era un chico insistente y perseverante y Hermione tendría que aprender a lidiar con él.
1. I

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**Encantador Psicópata**_

**I**

Le encantaba complicarse la existencia, sinceramente.

No tenía mucha ciencia el proyecto en sí, sólo ir por el parque andando hasta encontrar algo que valiera la pena fotografiar, tal vez un árbol al que las sombras formaran figuras que resultaran atractivas, y que con la angulación perfecta podría darle ese toque especial que solían tener sus imágenes, _vida_.

Sin embargo sigue dando vueltas por el lugar en donde niños corren mientras madres histéricas piden que no se alejen demasiado, animales que revolotean entre las piernas de los transeúntes, juguetones y anímicos en un día soleado, parejas caminan tomadas de las manos, envueltos en una burbuja romántica que muchas veces a él le causa repulsión.

No es que sea un tipo amargado, para nada, sencillamente nunca ha experimentado el amor y la verdad es que tampoco está interesado en ello. Suficiente tiene con soportar los llantos de su gemelo cada vez que pelea con Angelina o de Ronald sufriendo por una tal Lavandula o como se llame la chica, que no lo toma en cuenta y pasa de él como Molly lo hace con las excentricidades de su marido.

Como sea, lleva horas recorriendo el parque para encontrar un maldito _algo_ bastante interesante y bueno para sacar un sobresaliente sin necesidad de photoshop, porque no estaba en sus planes perder valioso tiempo de sueño en algo tan nimio, aparte que él no necesita de esos programas inventado por mediocres para que su fotografía sea magistral. Pero aún con su cámara Canon EOS 650D, la cual consiguió trabajando todo un verano, rehusando a viajar con sus amigos para poder cumplir el capricho que hace años le carcomía el cráneo desde que la vio, no era capaz de enfocar con su visor la imagen perfecta. No había ninguna historia detrás de todo lo que rodeaba a su persona en estos momentos que tuviese la fuerza necesaria para atraer su atención y plasmarla en la película fotográfica.

Sí, hacía el revelado como antiguamente se procedía, expuesto a los químicos, a mayor probabilidad de error, con un gasto de tiempo innecesario para las facilidades que en el año 2013 poseía; pero ciertamente si quiso realizar un proceso manual fue porque era una de las esencias de la fotografía, ese trocito de alma que robaba en cada flash era cuidadosamente tratado para mantener inalterada la historia captada. Un pequeño cuarto en el minúsculo departamento en donde vivía fue destinado a ejercer de estudio, sitio en donde se coleccionaban esos pedazos que arrancaba de cada persona, lugar u objeto.

_Era su santuario_.

También que el día estuviese tan soleado tampoco le ayudaba, pero para él ésto nunca fue impedimento suficiente para obstaculizar una buena imagen. Simplemente no encontraba la inspiración. Y su humor estaba empeorando al igual que el hedor que lo acompañaba por culpa de la sudoración provocada por el calor. Bufando volvió a escanear su entorno sin esperanza de encontrar algo remotamente cautivador, por los calzones de su abuela, sólo necesitaba una insignificante imagen para pasar el curso sin estrés.

_Hasta que la vio_.

Tragó saliva y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su cara, llamando la atención de las mujeres cercanas a él.

«_Bingo Fred, te ganaste la lotería_»

La chica era hermosa en todo sentido, rizos castaños cayendo en cascada por su menuda espalda, piel de porcelana expuesta que con los benditos rayos del sol producían una ilusión etérea, ojos marrones enmarcados por voluminosas pestañas y peinadas cejas, la nariz apuntando al cielo, altiva y orgullosa y unos pómulos prominentes salpicados en pecas. Era una belleza.

Pero no fue nada de lo anterior lo que provocó que los dedos le picaran por apretar el disparador, tampoco que su estómago se encogiera de ansiedad por el resultado del revelado o que su mente buscase frenética las historias que esa diminuta figura pudiese contar. Nada de lo anterior fue el detonante de sus reacciones.

Fue su sonrisa y cómo esta iluminaba todo su rostro lo que flechó al pelirrojo.

No sería necesario ajustar el objetivo para captar en todo su esplendor esa hilera de dientes brillantes y blancos, el sol causaba que los labios quedasen en primer plano y la piel que los rodeaban era un acompañamiento que no opacaban la preciosa mueca, las sombras, por su parte, realzaban rasgos tiernos en el rostro femenino y los ojos castaños se notaban más luminosos. Ella al natural se mostraba como la perfecta candidata a una de sus mejores fotos.

Un flash se escuchó por todo el parque cuando el coro de ángeles dejó de cantar en los oídos del muchacho.

Ahí Fred Weasley decidió que la musa que esperó por años fue puesta en su camino por el destino. _Y él no la dejaría escapar_.

* * *

_Y volví, más pronto de lo que pensé :B _

_Tuve esta idea hoy y nada, veamos en qué resulta._

_Espero les haya gustado :) Si tienen sugerencias, críticas (siempre que sean constructivas), opiniones, etc... me lo hacen saber, ¿vale?_

_Cuídense 3_

_PD: Busco beta, si alguien tiene algún dato, se los agradecería mucho :)_


	2. II

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**Encantador Psicópata**_

**II**

Su plan era brillante, según él, claro.

Después de revisar el resultado en su cámara notó que la chica no iba sola y que, de hecho, iba con un hombre moreno con lentes. Esto no impediría que él consiguiese acercarse a su musa y pedirle encantadoramente que trabajase en sus futuros proyectos, aunque si lograba salir con ella _mil veces mejor._ Pero antes debía asegurarse de sacar algunas tomas más por si sus intenciones no resultaban, aunque dudaba que las cosas saliesen mal.

Sigilosamente siguió a los chicos, escondiéndose detrás de la gente que los rodeaba, mientras con su instrumento de trabajo en posición esperaba el momento oportuno para quizás captar una mejor fotografía que la anterior, y si era posible sin cuatro ojos que estorbasen.

Ignorando las miradas extrañadas de quienes observaban la inusual escena siguió con el recorrido que la pareja adelante marcaba con sus pisadas, indiferentes al pelirrojo y charlando de quién sabe qué. Pudo tomar varias tomas más sin problema, hasta que el chico giró bruscamente donde estaba él justo cuando el sonido del disparador había menguado y miró en su dirección. Paralizado dejó de respirar y esperó.

Ahora ambos lo observaban y eso sólo conseguía que la tensión en sus músculos aumentase y que el sudor excesivo recorriera su cuerpo y el hedor se intensificara. Lo primero que haría, si salía sin problemas de la situación, sería caminar hasta su coche e ir directamente a su departamento para ducharse durante horas.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la pareja caminaba hacia él, optó por una medida rápida y digna.

«_Huye ahora_»

Siempre hacía caso de sus instintos y en esta situación no sería diferente, con la mano derecha sosteniendo la cámara contra su pecho y la izquierda afirmando el bolso envió rápidas señales a sus piernas y emprendió la retirada. Rezaba porque al menos pudiese llegar al coche y refugiarse ahí sin pasar ningún inconveniente.

Se despidió con pena de su brillante plan.

Como estaba de espaldas intentando arrancar de los, según él, malhechores que querían hacerle cosas malas, no pudo vislumbrar que la joven pareja se reunía con un alto pelirrojo de ojos azules, de facciones similares a él. _Su hermano._

A salvo en su auto manejó, ahora tranquilo, hacia su hogar. Le esperaba una larga tarde de revelado y buena música y si estaba de humor hasta se tomaría una cerveza.

«_Por poco_»

* * *

―¿Y sobre qué se supone que trata tu proyecto? ―Pregunta su gemelo después de la cena, cuando el mayor, George, aún está terminando los últimos sorbos de bebida mientras él lava los utensilios sucios en la pequeña cocina.

―Es de temática libre, puede ser una romántica puesta de sol en donde las sombras pinten la arena con distintas formas o bien un pedazo de mojón maloliente que cause gran impacto. Lo único relevante del proyecto es que debemos explicar lo que sentimos al captar la imagen y detallar el significado que nosotros le damos. Una total mierda, pero que de todas formas me servirá para pasar el curso relajado y tener un buen currículo.

―La idea del trozo de mierda me parece bastante interesante, ¿y qué decidiste tú? ―Acota después de carcajearse por las ocurrencias de su hermano.

―Termino acá y vamos al estudio, estoy teniendo problemas para elegir la mejor fotografía.

Cuando ingresan al estudio George, habiendo compartido célula y útero con su hermano, sigue sintiendo que está ingresando a algo más íntimo que aquello, un trocito de Fred que ni él quiere profanar. El pensamiento pronto es despachado al mirar todas las fotografías colgadas en el cuarto, la sorpresa le asalta al percibir que en cada una de ellas se encuentra una mujer castaña de rasgos delicados. Ella en sí no le parece nada del otro mundo, pero sí le impacta que todas las malditas fotos sean de la mujer.

_¿Por qué demonios está indeciso entonces?_

Compara unas con otras, y claro, hay diferencias entre ellas, tal vez el ángulo o la iluminación, pero en esencia todas son idénticas. Aunque por supuesto él estudia negocios, ciertamente no tenía ni puta idea sobre fotografía como su gemelo, pero aún así ¡todas son iguales!

―Sé lo que piensas, hermano, y te equivocas, hay muchas diferencias. Tal vez sean mínimas para alguien que no acostumbra a ver más allá, pero lo cierto es que todas tiene matices diferentes. Por ejemplo esta ―Procede a explicar con paciencia―, ¿notas su mirada acá? Pareciera que viese con amor y devoción a una simple flor, por eso su mirada se ve transparente y el enfoque va directo a sus ojos, pasando a un segundo plano las demás facciones. En esta otra le sonríe al chico con picardía, y la forma en la que sus comisuras se alzan producen ligeras arrugas en el contorno de su boca, ahí es cuando las sombras juegan un rol importante porque realzan la mueca y se vuelve contagiosa.

Nota con placer que su hermano adora lo que hace y eso a él le llena. No hay nada mejor que su otra mitad sea feliz con lo que será su oficio por el resto de su vida, aunque en la actualidad sea una profesión que no es muy prestigiosa como seguir la medicina o la ingeniería, pero siempre que te esforzaras y lo disfrutases las cosas serían más llevaderas.

Ugh, se estaba volviendo un cursi.

Sigue estudiando el trabajo de su gemelo buscando ese algo que Fred veía en cada trozo de papel para que pudiese elegir una que le satisficiera y de paso lograse el bendito sobresaliente, hasta que se encontró con algo que ignoró totalmente por enfocarse en la chica.

―Yo conozco al chico ―Omite el grito femenino de su hermano que suelta al interrumpir el silencio del cuarto y enfoca la mirada en el rostro del hombre ―Va en primer año de la carrera eso sí, pero estudia lo mismo que yo.

―Debes recordar quién es él, porque es el camino directo hacia mi musa ―Exige imperativo el pelirrojo, importándole nada la mirada punzante de su gemelo. Debía tener contacto con la muchacha, por pequeño que fuese, porque, demonios, _era su musa._

―¿Hilmort? No, es algo más soso que eso, ¿Harriet? Sí, algo así ―Dejó que siguiese meditando e inventando nombres cada vez más ridículos mientras él aún estudiaba cuál sería la imagen que usaría para su proyecto, hasta que es atacado por otro sobresalto provocado por su hermano. «_Adiós orgullo masculino, fue un placer»_―¡Harry Potter!

―¡Joder George! Creo que casi me hago en los pantalones, y no orina precisamente ―Reclama enojado, pero pronto sus neuronas funcionan y procesa, al fin, la información recibida.

―Rayos, ¿qué planeas Fred? ―Pregunta el mayor con cierta reticencia al captar la mirada brillante en el rostro ajeno y una sonrisa que no le gustaba si él no estaba involucrado en la travesura, ésa que alzaba más un borde labial que otro, la cual no auguraba nada bueno.

Pero sus pantalones al igual que su querido hermano se podían ir al mismísimo culo de Snape, él había conseguido el contacto directo con la chica. _Sólo era cosa de ponerse manos a la obra_.

* * *

_Hola :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y todo eso :B 333_

_Bueno, no pasó mucho en este capítulo :(( ¡PERO! Fred cada vez está más cerca de su musa y ¿qué pasará cuando la encuentre? jujuju_

_Ojalá les haya gustado :)_

_Nos vemos, cuídense 3_


	3. III

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**Encantador Psicópata**_

**III**

Esperaba que tuviera tiempo suficiente para poder hacer lo que planeó la noche anterior, idea que surgió después de que su hermano abandonara su departamento, luego de una ardua lucha entre ambos, pues no hubo forma de convencer a su gemelo que no intentaría nada estúpido para acercarse a la mujer.

Una mentira intranscendente, según él.

Sintió la vibración en su bolsillo del pantalón que alertaba la entrada de un mensaje en su móvil. Ni siquiera necesitó observarlo para saber de quién se trataba. De todas maneras, se dignó a ojearlo, no fuese que la peor idea que recién se le cruzó por la cabeza ocurriese.

Al ver la corta frase en la pantalla supo que se había equivocado y, por lo tanto, el tiempo se le agotaba. Debía actuar ya, antes de que la situación empeorase y _alguien saliera herido_.

'_Te vi'._

Nuevamente, desde que había encontrado a la chica por la que se había obsesionado en poquísimo tiempo, las cosas no fluyeron como anticipó y su propósito se vio truncado por una mancha pelirroja que a rápida velocidad se aproximaba al lugar donde se encontraba. No tuvo más remedio que iniciar la carrera que lo dirigiría a la facultad en donde su hermano estudiaba, encontrar al jodido cuatro ojos y pedirle el bendito número de la muchacha y el nombre, por supuesto.

Forzando sus piernas al máximo, arrancaba de su reflejo, quien, con años de practicar fútbol, al igual que él, tenía casi la misma capacidad de conseguir una elevada aceleración en escasos segundos; pero siempre George fue el más veloz.

Sintió el roce de las yemas masculinas contra su espalda, intentando coger un trozo de su camiseta, la cual llevaba impresa la cara de Freddie Mercury en la parte anterior. Presa del pánico, aceleró el paso mientras dejaba escapar un grito lleno de terror, llamando la atención de un trío de amigos que visualizaban el show a escasos metros, sorprendidos.

Demonios, lo alcanzaría en cualquier momento y, como llegara a él, no podría cumplir su objetivo.

No obstante, algún ser divino puso un estúpido bolso o pierna, daba igual, en medio de la improvisada pista de carreras. Por andar calculando la distancia que lo separaba de su depredador detrás de él, inevitablemente, terminó con todo su pecoso rostro contra el recién regado césped.

¡Oh!, como si rodar por todo el campus y que se vieran manos y piernas saliendo al azar de una bola roja fuese poco, su hermano, maldito retrasado, iba a una bestial rapidez que, ineludiblemente, terminó tropezando con lo que al parecer era su gemelo después de pasar por una licuadora y luego rematada por un troll, es decir, una masa giratoria indiferenciada.

Intentando desenredar los miembros mezclados, aparecieron los manotazos y con esto sólo se logró que el asunto se volviera aún más caótico: se estaban golpeando salvajemente y aprovechaban de gritarse palabras soeces y vulgaridades.

_Era patético_.

Podía escuchar la voz de Lee Jordan entre el tumulto de gente que se había acumulado para poder ver el espectáculo gratis que se había montado en los jardines de la facultad, pudiendo distinguir ciertas palabras que le dio una mínima idea de lo que ocurría. El muy hijo de puta estaba organizando apuestas, y _ellos no ganarían dinero fácil_.

.

.

Bien, había perdido una oportunidad, pero él, el grandioso e increíble Fred Weasley, no se rendía ante poca cosa, y unas insignificantes heridas no mancillarían su honor. Después de todo, seguía igual de guapo que siempre.

Encontró el momento ideal cuando, posterior a salir de la enfermería, estaba en el casino, intentando comprar algo de alimento porque estaba al borde de sufrir un desvanecimiento debido a la fatiga del encontrón anterior y por no haber desayunado antes de salir de casa.

_Molly los castraría si se enterara de todo lo que había ocurrido, especialmente a él, por no desayunar_.

Estaba pagando los productos, después de una interminable fila, cuando captó de reojo a un moreno que tenía una extraña cicatriz en la frente.

«_Al fin, Jesucristo bendito, el condenado miope_».

Alzó el mentón, altivo e imponiendo su metro ochenta y pico de altura, y se acercó con paso firme hacia el chico que retiraba su compra de las manos de un enano de nariz larga. Cuando estaba a un paso de distancia, una mata castaña de pelo se le cruzó, impidiendo la continuación de su marcha, pues su cuerpo de un momento a otro se había paralizado.

_Había encontrado a su musa._

Cual retardado, observó como ella le reía alguna broma y recogía con delicadeza una botella de té frío desde las manos masculinas, aún inmovilizado._ «Sus manos se rozan. ¿Por qué se tocan?»_. Desde su puesto podía apreciar con adoración su pequeña espalda y las curvas de su menudo cuerpo, olvidando el arranque de posesividad que le asaltó.

Otra vez los dedos le picaron de ganas de coger su cámara y poder robar ese fragmento de memoria que quería conservar para sí durante mucho tiempo, colgado en su pequeño estudio.

Inmediatamente se volvió el profesional que aspiraba ser, estudiando cómo el resto de gente en el casino que rodeaba a la muchacha, a sus ojos, poseían tonos neutros, logrando que ésta resaltara como el motivo principal de cada captura que obtenía con su preciada réflex desde que la vio en el parque. Tal vez ajustaría el diafragma para conseguir que el fondo se difuminase un poco, convirtiéndose en un simple borrón que provocaría que la castaña sobresaliera con mayor énfasis.

Sin embargo, la imagen en su mente era de ella alejándose entre la multitud, el cabello brillando intensamente como si de una aureola se tratase, que caía cual cascada por la espalda hasta la cintura, que gracias a las sombras se notaba más estrecha de lo que recordaba. La luz natural del comedor golpeaba su figura y formaba un halo a su alrededor.

Por un instante, la respiración se le cortó de forma inconsciente.

Esa reproducción mental jamás abandonaría su cabeza: estaba en presencia de la persona más sublime que en su corta vida hubiese visto, aquella capaz de obnubilar su juicio hasta convertir todo en ángulos, enfoques, marrón y _deseo_. Y moría por mantener el privilegio de fotografiar cada recodo y perspectiva de aquel pequeño ser que, no obstante, poseía una presencia magistral.

Cuando despertó de su ensoñación cayó en la cuenta de algo horrible.

«_Me cago en la puta... La dejé ir_».

.

.

Las clases habían terminado, irremediablemente, y en cuanto a los datos que necesitaba para contactar a la muchacha, no los pudo conseguir.

Manejaba cabreado hacia su hogar entretanto pensaba en la maldita oportunidad que perdió imbécilmente por quedarse parado como un jodido mononeuronal, no mover las putas piernas cuando debió para acercarse a la chica y pedirle que _por favor_ saliera con él, dejando así de torturarle de esta manera tan cruel e inconsciente.

Una vibración proveniente del celular que estaba en el asiento del copiloto lo distrajo del trayecto. Ignorando la voz de su conciencia, muy similar a la de su madre, revisó el mensaje entrante desviando la vista del recorrido.

'_Deja de joder ahora y recupera tu dignidad'_.

El mensaje era precedido por una serie de dígitos y la dirección de un café que rápidamente memorizó; pero fueron las palabras que continuaban a lo previo lo que se grabó en su lóbulo temporal, traduciéndose en una sonrisa bobalicona que no abandonó su rostro incluso cuando el chofer del auto vecino le pitaba constantemente a la vez que gritaba dios sabrá qué.

_Hermione Granger._

«_Estás en el juego, campeón_».

* * *

_Holi :)_

_AHORA SÍ EMPEZÓ LO BUEEEEENO. Según mis cálculos, en el próximo capítulo pasará algo muy interesante :BBBB No adelantaré nada, pero vjvnwjvnwv. _

_**Quiero aclarar algo: para mi, Fred es de cierta forma (para las que leyeron Utopía sabrán a lo que me refiero), no pienso cambiar esa forma. Pero aún no tiene a quién conquistar, porque aún no conoce a Mione. Entonces aún no puede sacar al verdadero y _encantador_ pelirrojo. Pero sigue siendo "él"._

_Siento esto más que nada porque voy avanzando calmadita con la historia, e incluso yo me desespero xD Pero necesitaba dejarlo en claro.**_

_No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, porque se retomarán las clases en la universidad, so..._

_Pero espero poder volver prontito :(_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado *-*_

_Cuídense 3333_


	4. IV

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**Encantador Psicópata**_

**IV**

―Aún no comprendo qué hago acá cuando podría estar con mi novia, ambos solos en el departamento haciendo indecencias y practicando aquella postura que vi en un gif en _Tumblr_ ayer.

Ignoró las quejas del mayor, las cuales llevaba escuchando desde que abandonaron la casa de Molly; tuvo que secuestrar a su hermano para que lo acompañase a la cafetería donde trabajaba _Hermione_.

¿Cómo sabía que la dirección recibida ayer era el lugar donde laboraba? Porque al llegar a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue encender su portátil e ingresar a Facebook, como cualquier persona haría, realizando un detallado estudio de lo que leía en el muro _público_. Increíblemente notó que tenían una gran cantidad de amigos en común, los más importantes: Ginny, Ronald, Luna Lovegood, entre otros.

_Luna Lovegood._

Con eso en mente siguió revisando la información que compartía en su página, desde la ciudad en la que nació y el año, hasta sus variados gustos: libros, té, música, amigos, respeto a los derechos humanos, la justicia, etcétera. En resumen, un montón de intereses que calzaban con una abuela que está próxima a descansar en el cajón.

No importaba, los polos opuestos se sentían atraídos, era ley de vida.

Cuando llegó a las fotografías, perdió por completo la noción de espacio y tiempo. Estuvo eternas horas frente a la pantalla observando cada una de ellas, repasando analíticamente todo elemento en la imagen, cada rasgo de _Hermione_, omitiendo los errores presentes de la foto en sí. No estaba tomada por un profesional como él, claro. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Entre uno de los retratos que observaba con demasiado interés, hubo algo que llamó su atención, fuera de la menuda figura femenina. Un cartel que era ligeramente tapado por la melena castaña, al estar captada con una ligera inclinación. _I Should Have Know Better._

Ni idea porqué la cafetería llevaba el nombre de una canción de The Beatles, pero eso sólo le indicó que todo, al fin, iba viento en popa.

_Omitió en esos momentos que tal vez era una jugarreta del destino y que se trataba, de hecho, un augurio del futuro inmediato._

Que ella trabajara en un lugar así era señal suficiente para demostrarle que era la mujer de su vida y que debían envejecer juntos, era obvio, y sería un hecho. Si se equivocaba se dejaría de llamar Fred Weasley y podrían castrarlo sin anestesia.

Luego de un largo trayecto oyendo el constante berrinche del mayor, ahí estaban, ingresando a un pequeño local acogedor, con sillones felpudos de diversos colores en las esquinas, atiborrados de adolescentes charlando de los últimos chismes o de deberes estudiantiles; mesas redondas caobas llenas de tazas medio llenas y platos con variados dulces o pasteles; en una esquina una chica de rubia cabellera cambiaba un vinilo por, lo que pudo apreciar desde el lugar en el que se sentó con su hermano, uno de R.E.M. Dios, hasta buena música tenían ahí.

_No tendría problema en convertir ese nanométrico local en su segundo lugar favorito, más cuando su musa concurría al recinto._

―Pide todo lo que quieras, yo pago ―ofreció para aplacar el fastidio que aún invadía el cuerpo de su hermano.

―Oh hermano, te arrepentirás tanto de esto ―advirtió antes de decidir qué pediría, pero de todas formas su gemelo no le prestaba interés alguno, pues estaba dedicando la escasa concentración que poseía en encontrar el objetivo de su estadía ahí―. Fred, no te he contado esto antes, pero cuando tengo relaciones con Angelina pienso en Myrtle para excitarme más. Deberías intentarlo.

―Eres asqueroso ―respondió, sorprendiendo a su acompañante―. Pero tienes relaciones con Angelina, ¿de qué me sorprendo?

Esquivó a duras penas la bola de papel que su hermano en poco tiempo fabricó, usándola como un mortal proyectil que amenazaba con desfigurar las atractivas facciones que, en esos momentos, cautivaban a las hormonales jovencitas que miraban en su dirección.

Era hasta adorable como no percibía la atención que captaba en las mujeres presentes, independiente de dónde se encontrase.

―Pero bueno, que tampoco es como si la chica fuese la octava maravilla del mundo ―peleó con pica, después de todo se trataba de su novia la persona insultada―. Bastante normalita, en mi opinión.

―¿Bromeas? ¡Es una diosa!

―¿Me veo como si quisiera bromear? En serio, tiene pelo marrón, al igual que sus ojos; demasiado delgada en comparación a las mujeres con las que sueles salir, con curvas definidas, pero no exageradas; ¡tiene un arbusto en la cabeza!, ¿qué ser humano tiene un árbol en el cráneo?

―Te estás pasando, animal. Es adorable su cabello natural, sin el abuso de planchas ni químicos extraños en su pelo. Además, ¿le viste el culo? Es…

La discusión se vio interrumpida por un bajo carraspeo.

Justo la persona que esperaba que le ayudase.

―Buenas noches, habitantes del infierno ―saludó una suave voz, atrayendo dos miradas azules hacia su persona―. ¿Qué desean para consumir? Aún no llega el encargo de marihuana, pero quizás el polvo de unicornio pueda ser una buena alternativa, aunque atrae _nargles_.

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Lunática hablando de seres inexistentes, vaya novedad. Esa chica tenía suerte de haberle conseguido entradas para la premier de _The Hobbit_ o las burlas saldrían a tropezones de su boca. Aunque igual le había agarrado algo de cariño a la mocosa rara.

―Hola, ricitos de oro ―dijo amistoso, aún buscando a la mujer por la que en primer lugar había acudido a ese café―. No te ofendas, Luna, pero esperaba que _Hermione_ pudiese atenderme.

Adoraba paladear el nombre de la castaña cada vez que lo pronunciaba, era una experiencia religiosa en la cual sonaban campanas celestiales en su cabeza, a un ritmo similar de _She Loves You._

_Aún te queda camino que recorrer, Weasley._

―Oh, qué lástima. Acaba de terminar su turno ―y como si de una cruel broma de Buda se tratase, la campanilla que sonaba al abrir y cerrar la puerta tintineó, confirmando lo que la rubia decía―. Pero trabaja todas las tardes, de tres a nueve. Pero eso no tiene importancia, como tampoco lo tiene el hecho de que conozcas a Mione, aunque es curioso. Como sea, ¿cuál es su pedido, señores?

Vio de reojo cómo su hermano golpeaba su frente en clara señal de desconcierto y exasperación. Ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba, a fin de cuentas.

_Desde ese preciso instante las cosas en ese café no volverían a ser las mismas_.

* * *

_Esto no es normal ni para mi, actualizar tan pronto. Pero es que estoy tan motivada con esta historia ;; No quiero ingresar a la universidad, quiero seguir con esto xD_

_Bueeeno, ahora apareció Luna preciosa a ayudar al idiota éste :BB Y el próximo capítulo, lo único que adelantaré, es desde la perspectiva de Herms, ¡AL FIN!_

_Espero les haya gustado, me lo hacen saber, ¿vale?_

_Cuídense lindas :)_

_Lizbeth._


	5. V

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**Encantador Psicópata**_

**V**

_¡Oh no_, _auxilio!_

De soslayo vio la cabeza roja y las usuales camisetas con diversos estampados, esta vez era una graciosa caricatura de Obama con la bandera de Inglaterra, clara ironía que evidenciaba el retorcido sentido de humor del chico. Obvia señal de que la pesadilla comenzaba, Fred había llegado.

Rápidamente se agachó detrás del mostrador, fingiendo que _algo_ se había caído, ya pensaría qué, disculpándose rápidamente con la pareja de ancianos que esperaban la devolución del dinero sobrante. Sintió a su espalda las risas para nada disimuladas de Harry y Draco. Giró para mandar a callar a esos trogloditas, no fuera a ser que la delataran.

―Hola, chicos. ¿Herms vino hoy? ―cuestionó el motivo de gran estatura, fornido cuerpo y buen gusto musical por el que se encontraba humillada en el suelo, perdiendo toda dignidad.

Iba a ser el hazmerreír de todos los empleados de _I Should Have Know Better_, aunque con tal de evitar a su admirador haría eso y más.

―Sí ―respondió en voz alta el rubio, podía sentir la sonrisa mordaz en sus labios sin ni siquiera verla. «_Jodido Barbie_»―, está escondida detrás del mostrador. ¿No te duele el orgullo por tanto rechazo?

―Caerá, descerebrado, espera y verás ―lanzó un beso volador. Cuánto optimismo, ojalá Malfoy ganara.

―Ew, controla tus hormonas que no conseguirás una cita conmigo, pobretón ―mencionó asqueado Draco―. Ya, ¿eso crees incluso cuando tienes competencia como McLaggen? ―se mofó con sarcasmo el rubio― ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

―Hey, que el tarado amigo tuyo ése no es rival para mí ―espetó enojado, le había tocado la moral―. De hoy no pasa; hablas con Fred Weasley, rubiales. Que sean pases al partido de la selección inglesa camino al mundial.

―Oh, ya puedo palpar la victoria ―Pero Malfoy fue ignorado por todos, lo usual. Nadie quería ya escucharlo después que traumara las orejas de los presentes con sus viajes al extranjero, sus juntas con gente importante, es decir, de su boca salían puras fecas. En sentido figurado, claro.

Escuchó el sonido de un bufido, seguido de una sombra que se alzaba por sobre su cabeza intentando engullir su pequeña figura. Irónico, porque era lo que todos creían que Fred deseaba hacer.

Estaba perdida, debía lidiar con el grano en el culo que significaba Fred en su vida. Soltando el aire lentamente, contando hasta infinito y más allá salió de su guarida.

―Hola ―contestó titubeante―. Yo sólo estaba buscando mi lente de contacto que… había caído ―terminó con la frase a modo de pregunta, perdiendo toda confianza en su excusa. Era tan mala para mentir, maldición.

―Tú no usas lentes de contactos, Mione ―acusó Potter, sin piedad.

_«Ya verás cómo te borro toda la partida de GTA V, imbécil. A ver si sigues con esa sonrisa en tus mugrosos labios»._

De todas maneras, nadie puede culpar a Hermione por actuar así.

El sujeto llevaba un mes entero acechándola en la cafetería. Sin parar su rutina, ingresaba todos los días a las cuatro de la tarde, a veces más tarde, dependiendo del día, pero siempre aparecía en el recinto, se quedaba ahí por horas sólo mirando a Hermione atender a los clientes mientras una aterradora sonrisa se apoderaba del pecoso rostro y un brillo malévolo primaba en sus orbes azules. Así se mantenía, en ocasiones sin ingerir nada más que un vaso de agua, en caso contrario no le permitirían estorbar en el local, hasta que daban las ocho y Hermione debía retirarse.

Solía preguntarle si la llevaba al lugar donde debía acudir o a su hogar, no obstante la chica solía declinar la oferta porque ya estaba cansada de un día agotador, soportar a Fred más tiempo del debido podría saturarla y provocarle un colapso nervioso irreversible. Además, pensó que debió ser Hitler o Julio César en su vida pasada porque no había peor suerte que la suya, vivían en el mismo edificio y piso, separados por tres puertas solamente.

_El destino era un puto perro._

En varias ocasiones había solicitado su presencia e invitaba a la mujer a compartir mesa en el café, aunque ésta estuviera en pleno horario laboral, ya que deseaba poder interactuar con la castaña entretanto ingería la tarta y el café que pedía la mayoría del tiempo. Eran conversaciones amenas, a pesar de la inicial incomodidad, pero Hermione seguía sintiendo que no era correcto el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

Entre bromas y largas charlas, Fred lograba relajar el carácter defensivo de la muchacha, hablando de música, libros, películas y diversos asuntos que tenían en común. Deseaba, al menos, un mínimo de cercanía entre ellos; no quería ahuyentarla, aunque eso estaba haciendo inconscientemente. Pero ciertamente esperaba que las cosas resultaran hoy, porque de no ser así él se rendiría totalmente ante su propósito.

_Iban camino a una amistad que no esperaba perder, y eso era mejor que nada._

A veces llevaba consigo una cámara gigante, esos eran los peores días para Hermione porque en medio de su trabajo sentía el sonido del disparador y cuando giraba la cabeza para descubrir la fuente del ruido se encontraba de frente con el aparato apuntando hacia el lugar donde ella estuviera.

_Era ciertamente perturbador_.

Y lo malo de todo es que sus compañeros de trabajo, exceptuando a Luna, no dejaban de picarla con el asunto. Que si ya tenía fecha la boda, que si el primer hijo se podría llamar Draco, que Harry debía ser el padrino y un montón de porquería más que, sinceramente, estaba hasta los ovarios de escuchar.

Error. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, era aún más molesto cuando se terciaba con Cormac McLaggen, otro idiota que no dejaba de alardear, como Malfoy, de sus prestigiosos contactos con los cuales, como se había enterado por Ginny, pudo ingresar a la universidad, porque de no ser por esa razón jamás hubiese estudiado en un lugar así. Un total charlatán que intentaba ligar con ella.

Podía decir ciegamente que prefería a Fred antes que a Cormac, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Externo a aquellos dolores de cabeza, era agradable cuando Fred estaba con George, el gemelo mayor que prontamente se ganó su estima. Era considerado y caballero, siempre que llegaba al café, ya fuese con su hermano, con su novia o solo, tenía un pequeño detalle para con ella: una flor recogida en el camino, un presente sencillo o recomendaciones que sabía a ella le agradaría. En poco tiempo ya eran íntimos amigos.

Fred muchas veces se preguntaba por qué le estaba costando a Hermione abrirse a él, inclusive su hermano tenía una relación más estrecha. O sea sí, no esperaba una simple amistad, pero tampoco aspiraba a casarse y tener hijos _ahora. _Empezar con una cercanía que no mataría a nadie era su meta a corto plazo, pero sentía que sólo él ponía de su parte.

―Hola a todos. Disculpen la tardanza, Neville quiso llevarme al zoológico a ver las últimas especies llegadas de _Hogwarts_, unos _torposoplos_ adorables ―Luna hablaba tan rápido que le fue difícil comprender el tema, sin embargo _Hogwarts_ no existía y menos los _torposoplos_, por lo tanto hizo de cuenta que no escuchó nada y se encaminó hacia la bodega.

Encontró en una esquina del cuarto a Sirius, el dueño, durmiendo plácidamente mientras roncaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, era muy posible que descansara de una resaca. No comprendía cómo el edificio no se venía abajo con tanto escándalo o, mínimo, ellos aún no estaban sordos por la fuerza con la que roncaba el hombre.

Deseaba poder quedarse con Black unos instantes y sentarse junto a su cuerpo holgazán y baboso, y no volver al mundo real, lleno de oscuridad, tinieblas y pelirrojos acosadores, pero alguien debía llenar los tarros con granos de café. Lamentaba no ser bruja y ser una simple humana, _muggle _como decía Luna, que debía valerse del esfuerzo para lograr las cosas, sino la vida sería tan fácil.

Al salir de la bodega se topó con una escena de lo más curiosa. Fred, el molestoso fotógrafo que no conocía la palabra privacidad e intimidad, estaba con un delantal detrás de _su mostrador_ atendiendo a _sus clientes_.

_Eso sí que no lo toleraría._

―¿Qué crees que haces, Weasley? Desaparece, bruto ―empujó su gigante cuerpo con sus manitos, aunque como sospechó no se movió un milímetro siquiera.

―Si terminas rápido tu turno podremos irnos ―soltó distraído, mordiendo su lengua y arrugando la nariz bañada en pecas contando el efectivo. _Estaba muy guapo así._

«_Guapo no, Hermione. Caca, caca_», se regañó en su fuero interno.

―Vas de listo si crees que saldré contigo a cualquier parte. Ni aunque me ofrezcas un concierto de _The Beatles_ aceptaría ―meditando unos instantes, se retractó―. Pensándolo bien, ahí recién consideraría la opción de salir contigo. Sólo en esas circunstancias.

―Pues bueno, nena, resulta que tengo entradas para el concierto de _Coldplay_, que será hoy a las nueve. Por lo tanto, máximo a las ocho deberíamos estar saliendo. No es _The Beatles, _pero son grandes igual ―respondió triunfal y coqueto.

Las chicas atendidas por el pelirrojo suspiraron al ver su sonrisa, aquella en donde alzaba más una comisura que otra.

_Lástima que sólo iba dirigida a una persona, aunque ésta aún no lo aceptara._

¡Paren todo! Hermione creyó que estaba en un universo paralelo donde Luna habla de temas normales, Harry tenía una vista y calificaciones estupendas y Draco dejaba de comportarse como un clasista y vivía en poblaciones de clase media. O quizás los ronquidos de Sirius o la fuerza del titán acorazado definitivamente echaron el local abajo y un fuerte trozo de muro le golpeó con salvajismo el cráneo y ahora, por las contusiones y severa muerte de sus neuronas, no podía pensar claramente y alucinaba. _Tenía tanta lógica._

_«Debería cambiar mi grupo de amigos con urgencia. Que Ron sea un ñoño no ayuda»._

Percibió la mirada del pelirrojo en su persona y, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió nerviosa bajo la observación de esos cielos intensos. Estaba esperando su respuesta. La propuesta era real, vería a Coldplay.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento puede que se refiriese a otro tema. Como aceptar salir con él y no sólo asistir a un fantástico concierto.

Los nervios se tensaron con más fuerza ahora.

«_Es Fred, no hay motivo para ponerse nerviosa, estúpida_».

Aunque que un chico, apuesto e interesante, se apareciera un día y te buscara para después soltar un "_Soy Fred. Sal conmigo"_ era motivo más que suficiente para alterar sus sentidos. Aún sentía que el sonrojo que la invadió en esos momentos no terminaba de desaparecer a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Como no tenía interés en iniciar una relación, con mucha delicadeza negó la propuesta. Pero jamás esperó que el tipo no se diera por vencido fácilmente.

Y como dicen por ahí: _el que la sigue la consigue._

―Está bien ―y también era un merecido para Malfoy, que aún la jodía por sus dientes de castor que tenía antes de usar aparato dental―. _ ¿_Pero cómo esperas disfrutar del concierto cuando hay gente con olor a humano, y quizás a qué cosas más, acampando hace semanas?

La sonrisa ladeada le provocó extrañas cosas en su vientre, pero como todo lo referente al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo fue desviado de sus pensamientos y enterrado en el baúl exclusivo de Fred que ponía '_No abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia'_, al igual que forzó a sus oídos para que no escucharan las molestas risas de quienes eran testigos de ese pequeño momento entre ellos y los lloriqueos de Malfoy por perder la apuesta.

_Quizás en poco notaría porqué guardó ese baúl bajo llave, sin atreverse a abrirlo._

―Deja que te sorprenda.

Decidió arriesgarse, después de todo_, siempre podría culpar a Coldplay y a Malfoy._

* * *

_Al fiiiiin empezó la verdadera acción jujuju._

_Tengo pensado escribir su primer encuentro en un one-shot, pero aún no estoy segura. Veré qué onda :)_

_Espero les haya gustado :)))_

_Saludos, Lizzie._


End file.
